The End (Oneshot)
by Lilyjacksoneverdeen
Summary: the end has come. Do not read if you don't like sad endings. :)


ANNABETH POV

I couldn't see anything, but Percy pulls me along anyways. I don't know what's happening but I know we are at the beach. I hear the waves crashing in, and the smell of the salty beach. I am so familiar with this smell. It smells like Percy.

Percy's hand pushes onto my shoulders and makes me sit down. I am sitting on the cloth. My hands are put on the sand. Percy unties the blindfold from my eyes. I am blinded by the light but I admire the scene.

The sun is a pale pink, with a hint of orange. The light from the sunset is set on the beach. Its as if the sun is resting on top of the ocean waves. Birds fly across the sky, the waves crash into shore. I kick my shoes off and let the sand sink between my toes. Percy sits behind me and pulls me against his chest. I rest my head on his shoulders.

I look to my right. It's a strategically planned picnic. The food is already laid out on the soft fabric blanket. I don't see anyone at the beach. There's bread with olive oil, cheese, mashed potatoes, and pancakes. All in blue.

"What's all this for, I don't think today is some special occasion," I say at first. I immediately regret what I said. Instead of thanking Percy, for all of this amazing stuff, I go and question him first…

"You've been stressed and working real hard on fixing Olympus. I thought you'd need a break," he replies without hesitation. I turn away from Percy and start digging into the food. The cheese melts on my tongue and the pancakes are deliciously sweet. I bet Sally made the pancakes for him.

"The pancakes, are they from Sally?" I ask. I stuff a bunch of them into my mouth and he slaps my hand away. He glares at me and picks up one the pancakes.

"Yep. She made them for _me_." He says. I fall to the sand with laughter escaping my mouth and soon, Percy is laughing as well. His mouth still full of pancakes. I wonder how he does it.

Behind me on the bushes rustle. I sit up immediately and reach for my dagger. I grab it and pull Percy to his feet. Monsters. I can feel their presence. A huge ferocious monster hops out of the bushes and swipes at my head. I duck, and dig my knife into its arm.

"Annabeth! Are you OK?" Percy asks. I nod and give him a weak smile. We take on the dracanae together. I spot another monster out from under the bush. I leave Percy alone, knowing he can take out the dracanae to its end because we've done enough damage together.

A fury. I wonder why there are so many monsters around Manhattan. Fighting off the fury, I swipe and run and duck. I have already made up three plans to destroy this monster, and soon I put Plan A into action. I dodge one of its attacks and run under its feet. I climb up the roof of a car and jump off it, landing on the fury's back. I pierce my knife into its back and it lets out an ear-piercing squeal.

I drop to the ground on my knees. I see a minotaur headed for Percy. He just defeated the dracanae. It's headed for his Achilles Heel. Oh no. I don't calculate my next move. I lunge at the monster.

 **PERCY POV**

When I turn around, I face the large horns of the minotaur. Just as its hands were about to reach me, a whip of blonde hair covers my view from it. The minotaur swipes my girlfriend to the ground. Before she can stand up, one of its horns were in her stomach, I scream as loud as I can and feel my eyes swelling with tears.

My instincts took over and I lunged at the minotaur. I swiped the horns off the Minotaur's head with Riptide's help. I pierced its chest with its horns. Light fades from the Minotaur's body. I smile with pride, forgetting about my girlfriend for just half a second. I put Riptide to 'pen mode' and stuff it in my pocket. I race over the tree to see Annabeth. I lean over to see Annabeth on the ground.

 **ANNABETH POV**

The minotaur's horns push me off its head and threw me against a tree. I heard a bone crack as I drop down from the tree. I can't feel my legs, its as if its paralysed. It probably is. I gripped the ground hard, and tried to get up. But I couldn't. My feet aren't working. My legs aren't working. I can't see straight. A blur of light causes my memories to flow.

Something pierces my stomach. A sharp blade, a sharp edge. It hurts so much. The pain, is something I have never felt before. Worse than when I was in Tartarus. And that's a lot to say. I let out an ear-piercing scream and I hear someone scream as well. It's Percy. I know it is, I've known him long enough to recognise that scream from anywhere.

Memories flood my brain. Of Percy, Thalia, Grover, Camp, my siblings, the Seven, Luke… They all come back to me, Percy, my first underwater kiss with him. When I was on the run, with Thalia and Luke… My first Quest with Grover and Percy. My difficult hard working days when I was training. My half-siblings. My Dad. All the funny moments on the Argo II, most involving Percy and Jason. I remember Coach Hedge grounding Percy and I when Frank found us on the basement of the Argo II.

I can feel Percy's soft hands touch mine. His fingers loop around mine. My vision comes back and I can see tears on his face. I can't see straight anymore, everything's blurry because of the tears.

"Annabeth, please don't go." He whispers. I give him a painful smile. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. I knew this would be the last time, I'd see him above the Underworld. I knew my faith, I knew that I would be gone. Forever.

"Percy… I will remain with you, wherever you go." I say, I knew it was cheesy, but still, I had to try something. His tears dampen my cheeks. I can taste the saltwater in them.

"Annabeth. Maybe if we can get you to…" He babbles on about getting me to live. But deep down, both he and I know that I will not make it. I will not make it, to see the next sunrise.

"Percy, I have to go now." I say, the corner of my vision turns white. I can hear him whispering 'no, no, no, no, no' over and over. I smile and raise my hands up to his cheeks. Now my vision is turning white, all I can see are his eyes. His beautiful sea-green eyes. The eyes that gave me light, on my darkest days. The eyes with a gorgeous ocean colour. The eyes that belong to the person I love.

"Annabeth, no." Is all he manages. He leans his head over mine and kiss me, one last time. My vision disappears and I manage just five more words.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

PERCY'S POV

I look at her face, dust covers it and her blonde hair is tied into a messy ponytail. Her face is scratched and scars. A pool of blood soaks her orange camp shirt to a deep red. Her eyes are rolled to the back of her head. Scars cover her neck, dust is all over her cheeks and her Celestial Bronze dagger is looped around her cold dead fingers.

I look down at Annabeth again. Tears dropped down my cheeks and onto her face, the salt, getting rid of the dirt from her face. I couldn't believe it, I thought I would have a chance of marrying her, one day. My Annabeth Chase, she's gone now.

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

She's forever gone from me.


End file.
